TOM
by missbella92
Summary: All of us ladies know what i'm talking about, that's right time of month! Four fluffy days of mood swings, cramps, and cravings! Will Edward survive the torture of Bella? Read and Review!
1. Cramps

_Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns everything! Damnit!_

Day One

Waking up and stretching my tired limbs, I felt the unmistakable wetness between my legs called menstruation. I carefully lifted the covers to inspect the damage, finding a puddle of red ooze around my butt. Obviously today was just going to be bad. I groaned pressing the pillow back over my face, wishing to melt away. This is one thing I wouldn't miss about being human.

"Bella, are you okay?" Edward's anxious voice called out beside me. I groaned once more preparing myself for the inescapably embarrassing situation at hand. He looked at my body up and down searching for the source of panic. My blood. "I smell blood."

"Uh…yeah," I began as a cramp rippled throughout my body sending shots of pain through my every limb, "Ow!" I exclaimed grabbing Edward's hand and pushing it to my lower abdomen. He stiffened instantly confused by my advances, trying to pull away.

"No leave your hand there, it feels good," I insisted, savoring the cool marble against my hot bloated abdomen. He raised an eyebrow in surprise.

I shook my head, "Not like that."

"Where are you bleeding, I can smell it," he asked honestly unknowingly.

I groaned, instantly annoyed, "Edward, come on and think about it, you've been through medical school twice," I snapped, "Where do you think I'm bleeding from."

I watched his face turn from one of sheer confusion to one of embarrassed acknowledgement, "Oh, I understand." I buried my face in my hands. He grabbed my hands gently in his and looked into my eyes, "Don't be embarrassed, you're a woman, this is a beautiful thing." He assured.

I snorted, "Oh yeah, how beautiful! Gushing blood out your vag, its freaking fantastic let me tell you that."

Edward kept his face composed although I could see the amusement dancing in his eyes.

I squinted at him, suddenly remembering a mess I had to clean up, "If you don't mind leaving, I would sure like to take care of the beautiful mess that's happening to me this second." Catching the hint, he kissed my forehead and gracefully jumped out the window.

I tore the sheets off the bed throwing them in the wash and retrieving some fresh ones, I remade my bed. I shrugged out of the messy pajama bottoms carrying them to my basket in my underwear.

"I saw that you needed these."

I turned around screaming grabbing the closest clothes to my person, "Ahhhhh!"

"Didn't mean to scare you, here you will need these," Alice repeated throwing me a blue box of tampons. I read the label.

"Alice, these are supers," I educated.

Alice cocked her head to the side, "A what?"  
"A super, the size of the tampon, I need regular," I informed.

"What's the difference," she asked curiously.

I took a few steadying breaths, "One fits inside of me and the other doesn't."

Her eyes went wide, "Oh…right…" She pulled another box from behind her back, "Glad I brought these ones." She smiled obviously already seeing this scenario.

I snatched them from her running to the bathroom, of course falling in the process. I fell swiftly to the floor using my hands to catch my fall. They weren't needed. A familiar, yet not manly, set of marble arms wrapped around my torso.

"I saw that," she sang, smiling widely.

I ripped my body forcefully from her grasp, "You and your stupid vampire powers," I mumbled walking to the confines of the bathroom. She laughed musically after me. The bath water was as hot as I could manage, as I dipped my toes into the water gasping at the heat. I lowered my body slowly into the water letting it sooth my rigid muscles. I made sure to clean good, knowing the pain I inflicted to Edward and his thirst. Stepping onto the cool bathroom tile I opened the feminine drawer on the bottom cupboard. Sure enough, there was my last box down to the last tampon. I silently thanked Alice for being so prepared.

After finishing my morning rituals I skipped to my bedroom feeling better from the previous Midol. Me and my mood swings. As expected Edward was lying casually across my bed looking as though he came off the runway. My heart reacted erratically, while my breath caught in my throat, catching his attention. He smiled knowingly up at me. I shuffled awkwardly to the bed trying to keep my legs glued together in the process.

"Bella, why are you walking like a duck?" Edward asked suspiciously.

I shrugged, "This is how I normally walk," I answered nonchalantly.

He puckered his lips, "No you don't. You can tell me the truth Bella," he persuaded.

"It really is just so embarrassing," my face flushed red, "I figured if I kept my legs…closed," that sounded dirty, "you wouldn't need to feel so restrained all the time."

He smiled condescendingly, "Silly Bella, that blood smells dead, nothing like the blood in your veins." He assured, with a soothing voice.

"Oh," I flushed deeper red.

"But I do appreciate the concern," he added for my benefit. I smiled thankfully.

"I am truly a selfish person keeping a wonderful person as yourself all to me," I confided sheepishly.

"Then I'm glad. I don't want anyone but you," he said musically. I sighed in content, falling even more, if possible, in love than before. I nuzzled my face into his neck inhaling his scent deeply. My stomach growled obnoxiously at me letting me know it was feeding time. I groaned getting up from Edward's lap, instantly fatigued. Edward followed me down the stairs as I made my self a bowl of Rice Krispies. Sitting down taking a bite, I realized something was missing. I returned to the fridge retrieving the chocolate syrup. Drizzling the popping flakes greedily, I poured half the bottles contents onto the cereal. Edward sat staring amazed and disgusted.

"Ugh, that's revolting!" he scrunched his nose in distaste, which was honestly the cutest thing I had ever seen. I giggled.

"It's delicious, but I bet it would be even more wonderful off your body," I purred, feeling suddenly…flirtascious. He raised an eyebrow, grabbing the bottle suddenly. He fingered it suggestively then made a thin line of chocolate from his ear to his collarbone. I licked my lips hungrily, climbing into his lap. My lips met his cool flesh eagerly awaiting the chocolate mixed with his fantastic scent. I flicked my tongue out dragging it along the line of chocolate. It was even more delicious then I had imagined. Edward moaned clearly enjoying himself also. His scent filled my mouth with the delicious sweetness of chocolate and Edward lingering on my tongue. He smiled down at me wickedly. I blushed immediately reacting to the performance I had just given, backing up towards my respectable place on the other side of the table.

"Sorry," I mumbled under my breath scooping some Rice Krispies in my mouth.

"There is nothing to be sorry for, that was single most…sexiest thing you have ever done," he replied with twinkling lust filled eyes. I blushed a deeper red, as I realized Edward Cullen had used the word…sexy…to describe my behavior. It was monstrous! Edward got up from the table, crossing my small yellow kitchen retrieving a banana. I watched as he skillfully sliced the whole banana on a plate, noticing the strain of his muscles under his shirt, and again, I involuntarily licked my lips feeling as though I was about to pounce on the sexy vampire at any moment. Pfffff…I wish! As if he would even let me. My mood soured in the slightest as I realized Edward's constant control over our relationship. It wasn't fair. He laid the sliced banana in front of me, sitting in the seat I had once imagined him in, illuminating the kitchen with his beauty.

"Uh…thanks," I replied slightly confused by the fact that he had given me a banana above all other foods.

"It helps with the cramps," he explained, noticing my confused expression.

"Oh, I didn't know that," I added, amazed by his brilliancy and affection, "What did I ever do to deserve you."

His eyebrows raised, "I think you have it the wrong way around, I am hardly a prize Bella."

I groaned, instantly annoyed with how this conversation always turned out, "Edward, when will you accept that there is no one on this earth, in the universe that I would want over you. You _are_ a prize to me. One that I could have never asked for, and here you sit in my kitchen looking like a god brightening this grungy little kitchen," I said finishing my rant. His eyes were gentle as he stretched a white hand out to caress my cheek.

"You make me the happiest being on this planet, Isabella Marie Swan, thank you for giving me you," Edward softly said, rubbing a thumb over my cheek.

"There was nothing to thank me for, I'm already yours. I will be for forever and eternity."

He smiled wistfully, then looked at the untouched banana in front of me, pointedly. I sighed spearing a few pieces of banana shoving them in my mouth.

"Are you happy now," I said angrily, obviously by another mood swing.

"How am I going to survive the coming days," he joked, amused by my apparent mood, smiled lopsidedly at me, taking my breath away.

_I have seen this idea a million times and wanted to do one of my own! Please Review!_


	2. Bloating

_Disclaimer: Don't own crap! Except for the ideas, ideas are mine…_

Edward had gracefully accepted to spending the rest of the day with my stinky bleeding self, cuddled up on the couch watching horror vampire films. We commented restlessly through all of them, laughing at the most ridiculous ones. Edward just rolled his eyes, taking it all in stride when I teased him about garlic, or the sunlight. We stayed the whole day wrapped up in a blanket and each other laughing and loving every moment. My cramps had subsided for the most part, except for the occasional side splitting ripple of pain in which always left Edward in shock with hands at my tummy. And of course, he chuckled at my absurdity when the vampires died, but that wasn't all just my mood swings, it was thought of a vampire dying. He gently wiped the tears from my face promising to never leave me.

I had fallen asleep in his arms somewhere around eleven, barely noticing when he transferred us from the couch to the bed, where he stayed by my side.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I rubbed my eyes trying to rid them of sleep, while stretching my tired limbs. One hand came in contact with hard marble in the shape of a nose. I looked up expectantly to find my personal Greek god smiling thoughtfully down at me. I smiled weakly at him, looking down at our entangled bodies. My leg was wrapped securely around his hip and the other was under his legs, my left arm limply lay over his shoulder with my hands tangled in his hair while my right hung loosely over his shoulder. I flushed crimson at my disposition, detangling myself immediately.

"Ooops…sorry," I apologized concentrating on my limbs. His hold on my torso hardened.

"I'm fine, I like being this close to you," he confirmed, with a slight amused smirk on his beautiful lips, which most likely meant I had been sleep talking vibrantly the night before.

"What did I say," I finally caved, burying my face in my hands for a second, he didn't reply. I looked up at him finding the same smirk, more pronounced, on his lips.

"Please tell me," I plead widening my eyes for puppy dog effect.

"Well…you were calling my name a lot and…" he continued hesitantly, "screaming."

I didn't understand the meaning of his words they made no sense. So what if I was calling his name, I did that all the time, and screaming? Wait a second. His name, screaming, the way my body was twisted around his. Oh no, I couldn't have had a _dream _about him. A _wet_ dream. Ewwwww! My face turned tomato at my realization, burying it in his chest. A cool hand softly stroked my brown locks soothingly.

"It's okay," he whispered in my ear, "If I could dream it would be about you, no matter what…sort of dream it was."

I felt like crying, "Your not helping! It's so embarrassing! Why do I have to be the only one in this relationship that does stupid human things?"

"That's just it, Bella. You _are_ human, and everything you do just makes me fall even more impossibly in love with you. There is absolutely nothing to be embarrassed over. I love that you can dream, and I love that _this _is happening to you," he said referring to my period, "I love that you blush crimson when your embarrassed, I love the way you bite your lip when your thinking hard or not speaking your mind, I love everything little thing you do." He finished taking a deep breath to steady himself. His words were tender and comforting, and again I felt very inadequate compared to him. I opened my mouth to disagree, but he silenced it with a cool slender white finger. I kissed it there, softening my expression to let him know I would not disagree with him. His finger lifted from my face, leaving a burning sensation with no pain over my lips.

"I love you," I mumbled into his chest, which probably sounded like 'I ov ou'. He chuckled silently beside me as I felt his chest expand and contract with the air filling his lungs, "thank you for being so understanding."

"Your welcome, besides last night made it way to the top of my best night's ever spent list," he teased beside me. I groaned to myself.

"Your never going to let me live it down, are you?" I accused, while he smiled crookedly at me. A wave of fatigue hit me and my eyes instantly drooped in reaction.

"What time is it?" I asked looking around for the clock.

"A little after five, you should sleep more," he suggested, instantly humming my lullaby. I soon succumbed to sleep, drifting in peacefully.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The smell of bacon hit my incoherent senses making my eyelids flutter open in response, as my stomach growled loudly. Esme walked uncharacteristically into my room with a full tray of food, placing it nimbly in my lap. I heaved myself up with my elbows smiling gratefully at her. On the tray was a little vase with a single rose in it, a plate of bacon, eggs, and toast, and a glass of orange juice, that looked fresh squeezed. On the side of everything were two Midols, and a note addressed to me in Edward's elegant script.

I went on a quick hunting trip, be back around twilight. Be safe and get your rest. Love you more than my existence, Edward

Tears had brimmed my eyes by the end of the note, due to my moodiness. Esme sat at my side rubbing my back with a cool hand, as a single tear fell down my cheek.

"Dear, he will be back tonight, he's not leaving," she soothed with worry in her eyes.

"I know, Esme, I'm sorry for acting like this, it's just the hormones and moodiness," I explained through hiccups and sniffles, "I just miss him so much!" I knew exactly how absurd I was being but I couldn't stop the tears that flowed for no apparent reason. Esme tried to hide her chuckles at my absolutely human reaction, but I felt them shake her slender frame as she held me. I cried harder.

"I'm sorry, Bella, this is absolutely not funny, it's actually a very bea-" I pressed a firm finger to her lips to keep her from saying the dreaded word.

"Do not say beautiful," I reprimanded, retrieving my hand back. Esme nodded in amused knowledge, folding her hands graciously in her lap.

"This is very kind of you," I complimented her beautiful breakfast.

Esme smiled, "It was my pleasure. You know I love doing this kind of thing for my children."

Another wave of emotion threatened to spill over, so I decided on focusing very hard on the food in front of me. Of course, it was delicious, every bit of it, and at the end I was full. Esme sat and watched me eat, like it was a spectacle to see, as Edward always did, in patient silence, politely apologizing when her nose scrunched in distaste at the food.

"Thank you," I said, sliding the tray away from me when I was through, "That was very good."

"Anytime," Esme promised, kissing my forehead before taking the tray to the kitchen to wash.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Esme had given me thirty minutes to have my human moments explaining that Charlie had left earlier that morning for a weekend fishing trip, and had said goodbye-asking Esme to take care of me while I was _under the weather_. If he only knew. I tied my hair up in a messy haystack, pulling on loose sweats and a holy t-shirt. I was feeling better from the previous Midol's but something in my stomach seemed to not be settling correctly. I could practically feel myself swelling like a balloon with the bloating. To say I had gas would be an understatement. The car ride was uncomfortable as I fidgeted the whole way there, and cursed the sane speed limit that Esme drove at for once. I let a few go once Esme had gone inside figuring the coast was clear. No one caught me. I walked in the house with my duffel bag over my shoulder headed for Edward's room, noticing that Alice sat perched on the bottom step with an amused look on her face.

"What," I asked curtly, turning my nose slightly.

"Oh, nothing, nothing at all," she said nonchalantly, walking away casually. Too casually.

I groaned mentally to myself preparing for whatever embarrassing situation Alice had seen me in. My head spun as I heaved myself onto the bed, burying my face in a pillow. Taking several deep breaths of the pillow, my nostrils filled with Edward's delicious scent, as I hugged the pillow to my chest. My headache seemed to dull to a slow throb, as I decided to join the Cullen's in living room.

Every one was seated in their couples, holding each other, while I visualized myself in Edward's arms, tears brimming my eyes. The hormones hadn't completely subsided.

My stomach grumbled uneasily, while I felt a bubble drop in my stomach. I fidgeted uncomfortably for a moment trying not to release the disgusting gases that threatened to escape. Alice kept sneaking peeks at me from the corner of her animated eyes, a small smile gracing her lips. I scowled at the future seeing pixie, narrowing my eyes.

Ferrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrt

I blushed ten shades darker red than I had ever been before, burying my face in my hands. The silence was excruciating, while, as I figured, the Cullen's stared at me. Of course, Emmett's raucous laugh was the first to break the still silence, making him topple over the side of the couch, while Rosalie stared wide eyed with a disgusted expression. Jasper and Alice were also in absolute hysterics, while Esme and Carlisle tried to hide their own. I grabbed the pillow closest to me, resorting to unharmful violence. The pillow flew across the room hitting the target, Emmett's head, but ricocheted off with no effect. His peeling laughter grew louder.

"Bella, that smell is absolutely disgusting!" he laughed pointing a nasty sausage finger in my direction.

I felt my vision blurring red, but in the instant I was mad I instantly became sad, moisture filling the reds place.

Tears trickled down my cheeks, "It's not fair!" I shrieked, "You guys are all perfect, never doing anything embarrassing, and here I am, the target of your amusement!"

Everyone's face fell at my sudden outburst, and Alice and Esme rushed to my side, putting an arm around my shoulder. Emmett looked awkwardly at his hands abashed at his rude behavior on my behalf.

"Oh geez, Bella, I'm really sorry, I feel like a real jerk," Emmett apologized, with his head still hung.

"You should!"

"It's not your fault, Bella, you're a woman and we don't understand the ground that comes with that, were sorry for being so insensitive," Jasper apologized also. My sobs slowed into those stupid annoying hiccups you can't control. Alice sat by side whispering soothing things into my ear until I was finally able to breath regularly. Realization hit me. I was such an idiot with my stupid mood swings, over reacting at the littlest of things, and I acknowledged my current freak out, appalled at my behavior. I looked up at the room registering that everyone was still in exactly the same place they had been in before. How long had I been here?

"Oh man, guys I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to freak out so bad, you just have no idea how it feels for me," I explained looking at them all one at a time, "I can't imagine how good it will not to have to worry about this."

Rose startled me by speaking, "You have no idea how badly I wish I had what you do." She confided morosely. I gave her a sympathetic look.

"You have to admit though, it was pretty funny," Emmett chortled to himself as I shot him a look.

Everyone shook their heads in agreement and I found myself realizing exactly how hilarious it would have seemed to them. Before I even thought about laughing my stomach was shaking with hysteria. Everyone sat stunned for a moment before bursting with his or her own laughter. We rolled around the ground, me crying, as Edward stepped in the door, looking quizzically at me on the ground. Scurrying to find my feeting I practically crawled towards Edward stumbling into his hard cool body, sighing with contentment when his hands found my waist, encasing it.

"I missed you too," he mumbled into my hair, kissing it.

Another sigh emerged from me, "I'm so happy your back!" I said enthusiastically.

"Me too," he agreed still holding onto me while the family watched humorously.

"Did you bring me anything back," I joked, lightheartedly.

He grimaced for a moment, "Nope none to spare."

Pushing my bottom lip out, I mocked displeasure, and then brightened my face with a smile after a minute. He, once again, grimaced. I rolled my eyes at him and look around the room at the family, who had started to scatter into their own activities. Alice was concentrating very hard on her laptop, tongue sticking out to the side. Jasper was at her side, rubbing her back absently with one hand, while the other held a large volume; I think it was a dictionary. Esme's cooking started to waft in my face from the kitchen, while I assumed Carlisle had stolen away to his study to go over his exams. Most pronounced in the room was Rosalie and Emmett, macking out on Edward's piano with intensity I had never seen before. Edward turned at the same moment I did, noticing the very public display of affection. He inhaled to say something, when a loud crack resonated through the room, capturing Rosalie and Emmett's attention. Everyone looked around looking for the source, when I noticed Edward staring horrified at his piano. I followed his gaze. Down the front leg of the piano, was a large crack in the length of the dark mahogany wood. My mouth swung open. Edward fell to his knees, shuffling awkwardly on them, which I never thought I would see, towards the grand piano. Emmett and Rosalie stood with shocked expressions, watching as he crawled to his beloved. I walked, which felt like floating, slowly behind him, brushing off the worst cramps I had ever felt in my life. The pain in my chest was worse seeing Edward in pain. He gaped openly for a moment at the large crack in his magnificent piano, before he look up at Emmett and Rosalie, with a face that made me cringe physically.

Edward seethed, "Your dead to me."

_Haha I know this is totally over-dramatic, but really think about it. That is like Edward's most prized possession, besides Bella, how do you think he would react? I know it's been so long before I have updated but school started and homecoming is this weekend so I doubt I will update again for awhile. Sorry:(_


End file.
